A frac pond is a large above-ground structure for storing water, referred to as frac water, adjacent a well site for use in fracturing the formation penetrated by a well. Frac ponds are made of plural C-ring panels with heights of 3-4 m or higher, and a synthetic liner that sits atop a graded dirt, sawdust, or sand bed. Frac ponds are designed to hold volumes of 1000-15000 m3 of water. Other mechanisms for storing frac water include a conventional tank farm.